Silly Romance
by fanficloverme96
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Kurt used to hate Valentine's Day. But that all changed when he met his friend, Blaine Anderson.


**Silly Romance**

Kurt used to hate Valentine's Day.

He thought the very celebration was outright ridiculous. To him, it was an excuse to exploit people for their money by selling tacky cards, fake roses and oversweet cakes, chocolates and candies. Kurt thought it was nothing but a waste of time.

He hated that every year on Valentine's Day, the moment he switched on the radio in his car, some sappy love song would instantly drifted into the air, usually followed by an equally sappy message of dedication by a lovesick fool.

_I love you, honey! I'd swim the ocean for you!_

_Sweetie, we'll last forever and ever!_

Kurt used to roll his eyes at those messages. _Heh,_ he would think cynically, _I'd like to see that ever happen._ Sometimes, he's get so annoyed, he would switch off his radio in a huff, driving in silence to school.

Ah, but in school, it got worse.

In Kurt's terms, it was like Strawberry Shortcake and Hello Kitty came and hooked up.

Pink! They were everywhere! Pink hearts, pink posters, pink cupcakes, heck, even pink lockers! Pink, pink, _pink! _In fact, when he went to the cafeteria during recess, they even served pink s_alads_! How _that _ever happened was a question in Kurt's mind that was never answered. All he knew that whatever came in his stomach during breakfast threatened to come out that day.

Worst of all, during Glee club rehearsal; he couldn't escape seeing goo-goo eyes being given by his friends towards their significant others. Rachel and Finn were the worst.

In short, Valentine's Day used to drive him crazy.

When he transferred to Dalton Academy, things toned down a bit. There were no pink monstrosities anywhere, no goo-goo eyes to be seen. However, there _were _those phone calls in hallways and those dopey smiles the boys constantly wear.

_Hi honey, what are you doing today?_

_Why don't we go for a movie later?_

_Dinner at seven sounds cool for you? _

Oh dear. But Kurt reined his frustration in and restrained himself from rolling his eyes. They were in love, let them be.

But things changed when he met Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was his newest crush ever since they met at the staircase during his failed attempt of spying. Kurt loved almost everything about him. His hazel eyes, his curls which to Kurt's frustration, Blaine preferred to have them gelled down, his silly smile and his oh, so lovely voice. Kurt found Blaine's habit of jumping on furniture and eating too much Red Vines to a point of obsession to be cute and endearing. He found it flattering when Blaine would catch his eye during the Warblers' occasional impromptu performance.

Suddenly, Kurt felt as if there was hope.

Only for it to have it crushed when one particular Valentine's Day, Blaine decided to serenade to a guy. A guy that was not Kurt. But being a friend he was, Kurt supported him anyway and even performed with the Warblers on that day. Kurt couldn't help but to feel relieved when Jeremiah shot Blaine down, though he quickly disguised it with a shrug when a heartbroken Blaine glanced at him.

Oh well, at least there was more hope for Kurt.

And a few months later, finally,_ finally_, Blaine confessed to Kurt, sharing their first kiss a moment later. Kurt remembered the tingling feeling on his lips the moment Blaine's left his. _This_ was how his first kiss should be. Shared with the one he truly loved.

When he transferred back to Mckinley, his eyes were greeted once again to the pink monstrosities on Valentine's Day. Kurt sighed and pushed his way past the lovesick couples and made his way towards his locker. That was when his phone rang.

_1 incoming call from Blaine…_

Raising his eyebrow, Kurt pressed the answer button.

"Blaine?"

Silence greeted him for a few seconds before he heard the familiar strumming of the guitar. After a few notes, Blaine's voice drifted through the speaker.

_If our love was a fairy tale_

_I would charge in and rescue you_

_On a yacht baby we would sail_

_To an island where we'd say I do_

_And if we had babies they would look like you_

_It'd be so beautiful if that came true_

_You don't even know how very special you are_

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful you're leaving me_

_Breathless_

_And if our love was a story book_

_We would meet on the very first page_

_The last chapter would be about_

_How I'm thankful for the life we've made_

_And if we had babies they would have your eyes_

_I would fall deeper watching you give life_

_You don't even know how very special you are_

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful you're leaving me_

_Breathless_

_You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me_

_You're like an angel_

_The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me_

_You're something special_

_I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me_

_But all I can do is try_

_Every day of my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful you're leaving me_

_Breathless_

Kurt didn't realize he was crying until he felt something moist landing on his fingers; fingers that were gripping the phone so tightly, they started to ache. As the last note drifted in the air, Blaine spoke in a whisper. He whispered the words that for the first time meant the whole world to Kurt.

"Happy Valentine's day, Kurt," said Blaine. "I love you,"

Suddenly, Valentine's Day didn't seem so bad to Kurt.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Y'all feeling lazy? I appreciate all the alerts and favorites but like every other author, I kinda want reviews. Please, PLEASE TELL me whatcha think?**


End file.
